


The Fog Murders of Inaba (A DCMK/P4 Xover)

by LunaraGK



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Both Persona and DCMK levels of strange and crazy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Hattori Heiji should show up sooner or later, Not sure if KID will or not, The Author regrets everything and nothing at the same time, Unreliable Narrator, don't write stories at 5AM folks, eternally so, please message me if you find one, the author is bad at tagging, there will be so many errors, unreliable author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraGK/pseuds/LunaraGK
Summary: With two truly bizarre murders so far in the small town of Inaba, and now a potential kidnapping case on top of it, a desperate task force has called in the “Great” Detective Mouri Kogoro for what promises to be a long, complicated case.  Not wanting to leave his family behind , he transfers them to Inaba with him.  Knowing our favorite chibi detective, Edogawa Conan, he’ll quickly find himself in the thick of things.  Now, how will he handle his strangest case yet?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. A strange request for a strange case.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted over on FF.net years ago, but with P4 the Golden on Steam, I can play through the game while writing to keep events in order again. And go through and try and catch all my mistakes. Whee~

**4/16, Saturday, Sunny.**

**Morning**

It started on a day, just like any other, meaning business was slow, Conan snorted in dry amusement, (try non-existent), and Mouri-ojisan was already well on his way to being drunk.

They didn't know it then, but the call coming in would lead them to their strangest case yet.

The phone rang around 10 AM, a bleary-eyed Kogoro answering, “Mouri Detective Agency, what can I help you with?”

Both occupants of the agency waiting room sat up a little straighter at the sound of the familiar voice coming from the receiver, “Mouri, it's Meguire.”

Conan had maneuvered himself over to the desk to glean what info he could, he'd not often heard the keibu this grim.

Meguire sighed, the sound of paper rustling could be heard over the phone, “Look, have you heard about that bizarre murder over in Inaba?” The heavy-set head of the Homicide division looked at the two files in his hand.

Conan was instantly intrigued. Since he'd first heard about the odd case, he and Agasa-hakase scrounged for information, with what they could find, he knew there was something very different about this case, something about this was proving to be difficult to solve, even for one as sharp as he was.

Mouri blinked in muddled confusion, trying to piece together in his alcohol addled mind why this sounded familiar. “Inaba, Inaba...” he jolted upright then. “I remember now! That's the case from a few days ago where they found that television announcer murdered, hanging upside-down from a T.V. antenna.”

The keibu on the other end of the line just heaved a weary sigh, “Yeah, that's the one.” He put the files down, “Listen... their was another murder there yesterday, in the same fashion, a young girl was found dead, hanging upside-down from a telephone pole. In fact, it was the girl who found the first body.” Meguire pinched the bridge of his nose, the truly gruesome nature of these killings taking a toll on even him.

Conan and Kogoro both paled at that, being able to vividly imagine the scene, Kogoro gulping and glancing at the receiver warily, “Meguire-keibu, why are you telling me this?”

“Look, Mouri, the lead of the task force put together for this serial murder case was a good friend of mine during the academy, Dojima-kun, if you remember him. I think they’re going to need all the help they can get for this one.” Meguire leaned back heavily in his chair. “There's been a disturbing lack of evidence. No one can figure out how the bodies got on up there either.”

“I don't know, Meguire-keibu, this doesn't seem like it'll be wrapped up quickly, what about Ran,” he asked, “and the brat?” he muttered the last bit into the phone.

“Because of the nature of the case, you'd be hired as a paid consultant. And if that is the case, for the kids? Take them with you. You'd be able to keep an eye on them, and the schools there are actually rated pretty high.” Meguire said, shifting his bulk forward as he continued, “Look, at the very least, take a look at the case files before you decide, alright?”

Kogoro leaned back in his own chair, rubbing his forehead, “Alright, I promise I'll take a look at the files before I decide anything.”

**Afternoon**

A few hours later, Takage-keiji showed up with the case-files in hand. “Here are those files, Mouri-san.” He handed the older detective the files. 

Mouri took the files, walking back to his desk, muttering about all this work coming in so early in the day, especially when he could be watching Yoko-chan right now instead. 

“Hello to you too, Conan-kun,” he turned and smiled at the small boy, happy to see one of the Detective Boys, even if this particular one always seems to be tripping over dead bodies. ...And had unnerved him on a handful of occasions.

The young boy looked up, giving the officer one of his brighter kiddy smiles and tone, “Hello Takage-keiji,” before running back to over to the couch and picking up the manga magazine he had dropped there, feigning interest in it, whilst hoping to eavesdropping on Mouri and Takage.

From what he was able to overhear, it seems the police didn’t find much more than he had already found. Well, he’d try and sneak a look at them later, after the old man had gone to bed.

“Alright, Mouri-san. I need to head back.” Takage made his way out, stopping at the door, and turning to the elder detective, “And Mouri-san, please call Meguire-keibu once you’ve made a decision, one way or another.” 

The door closed with a click, young officer’s footsteps growing softer as he left.

Mouri looked at the door, more worn than normal, “Damn,” he muttered under his breath, riffling through his pockets for his cigarettes. He pulled one out, lit it, and leaned back in thought. “Hey, bra-Conan. How would you feel if we moved? I need to talk to Ran about it first but...”

He leaned back, taking a long pull of his cigarette, the plume of smoke billowing as he sighed, “I suppose she could arrange to stay with Eri if she doesn’t want to go, you too for that matter.” Mouri shook his head, “Eri likes the two of you well enough.”

Conan looked up at Kogoro from the couch, watching how heavily the case seemed to be wearing on the man’s mind. “I don’t mind moving, Oji-san.” He looked at the harried man, concern mixed with his childish mask, “I can alway write the other Detective Boys while we’re there.”

Kogoro gave the boy a slight smile, “Thanks kid.” He leaned forward to tap the ashes into the tray, propping himself on the desk, staring at the files, “All that leaves is Ran, I guess.”

Kogoro made a call that lasted for close to an hour. After that, nothing more was left to say, the atmosphere hanging over the agency's occupants, heavy with the severity of the case.

**Evening**

“Oto-san, Conan-kun! I’m home!” Ran intoned as she came through the agency’s door. She stopped just inside the room, noticing the heaviness in the air. She looked at her father and adoptive little brother, both looked thoughtful, worried.

She looked nervously at her father, “Oto-san?”

“Welcome home, Ran. Sit down, I have some things I wanted to talk to you and ask about.” He motioned as he got up to sit on one of the couches, gathering the case-files as he did.

She walked over and sat down, eyeing her father warily. “What did you want to talk about?”

Kogoro sighed as he sat down, and placed the closed files before him on the table. “Do you remember that murder they announced on the news a few days ago, the one about the t.v. announcer?” 

Ran nodded her head slowly, glancing between the two “I do, why are you bringing this up?” 

Kogoro scratched the side of his face, trying to figure out how to proceed, and decided honesty would be best right now. “There was another murder, almost identical to the first, and the police there are absolutely stumped. To be honest, I’ve never seen anything like this myself.”

He leaned back into the couch, absently fiddling with his lighter. “Meguire-keibu is old friends with the lead investigator, and asked if I would go help.” He looked up at his daughter, “I’ve got a bad feeling this case won’t be wrapped up quickly. I’ve been offered to be a paid consultant, and living space in the town of Inaba.”

He gazed sadly at his daughter, “I’d have to move there to help with the case, and, if you don’t want to go with me, I’ve already talked with your mother, she’s more than willing to have you and Conan stay with her if you don’t want to join me.”

Ran sat still, the information sinking in. “You’re taking the case then? And you really need to move out there to help?”

Kogoro nodded, “I am. Someone who would do this can’t be left alone.” He tapped the case files, before folding his hands in his lap, “Whatever your choice Ran, I’ll respect it.”

She looked down at the case files, and then up to her father. Ran took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled, making her choice. “Alright, when do we leave?”

The old detective looked at his daughter, “Ran, you’re coming with me?” He was astounded his bright, cheerful “little” girl would leave her friends behind to go out to a rural little town for a case.

She smiled, perhaps a bit sadly, at her father. “Well, I can’t very well leave you one you’re own, now can I? Besides, who’d look after you and Conan if I didn’t tag along.”

Kogoro was slightly off-put by that, “Now wait a minute, I don’t need to be looked after,” he trailed off.

“Oh, really,” Ran intoned with a knowing air, “Did either of you learn to cook when I wasn’t looking?” She gave the two of them withering looks, “If I don’t come with you two, you’d be living off instant meal and convenience store bentos.” She gave Conan a pointed stare, “That’s certainly no way to raise a child.”

Kogoro sighed in defeat, waving one hand idly, “Alright, alright, you’ve made your point.” He got up from the couch, walking to his desk, “And Ran, thanks.”

He picked up the phone, dialing a well worn number, “Hello, Meguire-keibu? It’s Mouri.”

The head of the homicide division had a worn tone to his voice as he answered, “Hello Mouri-kun, I take it you’ve come to a decision?”

“I have, I’ll take the case,” he nodded though the inspector couldn’t see it. “I’ve talked to Ran and Conan about it; they both agreed to come with me, so when do we leave?”

A relieved sigh could be heard, “Can you be ready in about three days? We can have movers ready to overnight your things and train tickets ready by then, as well as transfer papers for Ran and Conan-kun.”

Kogoro, put a hand over the receiver, turning to the pair, “You two think three days is enough time to get ready?”

Ran sighed as she got up off the couch, “It’s short notice, but it’s going to have to be, isn’t it.” She walked out of the office, going up the stairs to the apartment, “I’ll go start cataloging things and packing. I know this is important.” The door shut behind her, a muffled groan heard, “Sonoko’s going to flip.”

“And you, brat?” He asked Conan, eyeing his small charge.

“Um, three days is fine,” he nodded. “The rest of the Detective Boys won’t be pleased, but, they’ll understand,” he looked away, mumbling, “I hope.”

Kogoro turned back to the phone, lifting his hand. “Three days is fine, Meguire-keibu.”

“Thank you, Mouri-kun, we’ll have everything in order by then.” The phone was hung up with a click.

“Well, better get started.” Mouri got up from his desk, shuffling out the door to start packing, Conan close on his heels.


	2. An odd train ride

**4/19, Tuesday, Cloudy.**

**Early Morning**

The grey early morning light found Conan sitting in the near empty detective’s office. He’d long since given up on trying to sleep. It had proven a fool’s errand, once they received word that another person had gone missing, possibly kidnapped. The missing girl was one Amagi Yukiko, daughter of the of the owner’s of Inaba’s famous inn.

He still couldn’t find a connection between the first two victims, even sneaking a look at the files; and now Amagi-san’s disappearance muddied things further. The first victim had stayed at the inn Amagi-san’s family runs, and the second had gone to the same school as her, but a year above. 

Conan shook his head, ‘ _Why Amagi-san, and why now?_ ’ He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, ‘ _So little of this case makes sense. I can only hope I’ll be able to get some more clues once we reach Inaba._ ’

The small detective was left with his thoughts on the case as he waited for the others to wake, which would be soon, he hoped, they needed to catch the early train out.

**Afternoon**

Conan sighed as he looked out the train’s window, watching the countryside fly by. It had been hours, and he was no closer to a breakthrough. Lack of sleep hadn't helped matters, nor did remembering the sad, crying faces of the Detective Boys when he told them, or Ai’s cold glare at losing her “lab rat”. 

Agasa had at least managed to give him some spares of his more heavily used and abused gadjits, such as the tracking glasses, tracker stickers, a few cases of tranq needles, and a second solar powered skateboard. He’d even given him a charger for the glasses. And if worse came to worse, Agasa had Conan’s mailing address in Inaba.

He smirked to himself, however, when he remembered Hattoiri’s jealous tone when Conan called him to say they were moving to investigate the hot-topic case. A particularly loud, frustrated, _“Damn it, Kudo! How come ya’ get all ta’ interestin’ cases!”_ echoed in his head, a soft snicker leaving the not-child’s mouth, moments before a large yawn did.

The hypnotic rhythm of the train and the gentle scenery passing by caused Conan’s eyes to slip shut. 

**-???-**

He would swear he only closed them for a moment, but when he opened them again, he noticed the train car was empty, save for himself, and stranger still, it looked like the train was driving across the moonlit ocean. 

“But that didn’t make any sense, the train shouldn’t be traveling anywhere near the sea,” he muttered to himself. The second thing he noticed is that he was Shinichi again. “...What in the world?”

The door at the end of the car slid open, and a noise, like the click of someone wearing high-heels could be heard coming closer. “Hello there, boya. I didn’t expect to see anyone here.”

Shinichi turned his head to see who had addressed him. A young woman with tanned skin, electric blue hair and eyes looked calmly at him, a small grin on her face. She was clad in various shades of black, silver, gold and white; with a little stylized mask on the barrett pinning her bangs back, split vertically in half black and white. Around her neck sat a choker with an oval, no, a silver zero in the middle.

She smiled at the confused teen sitting in front of her, “You look troubled, boya. Would you like me to read your future with the cards?” She sat in the seat opposite him pulling a deck of tarot cards from a pocket, giving it a light shake. “I’ve been told my readings are, well,” she paused, pursing her lips a moment, “disturbingly accurate.”

He looked the odd woman up and down, before sighing and rolling his shoulders in a shrug. “It’s Shinichi, not boya. And why not, I don’t particularly believe in this stuff, but at least it’ll pass some time.” ‘ _Besides,_ ’ he thought to himself, flexing long fingers on a hand it’s proper size, ‘ _I’m pretty sure this isn’t real._ ’

She handed Shinichi the boxed deck of cards, “Shuffle those while I get a flat surface set up.” She pulled a thick piece of paper from her belt pouch, which she unfolded onto the empty seat next to her, smoothing out. 

Shinichi watched this as he took the cards, and asked, “So, why am I shuffling the cards?”

She looked up at him, “Because having the person getting the reading handle them is the best way to make it accurate.” She held out her hand, “Just give me the deck once you’re done shuffling it.”

He shook his head as he shuffled the deck a few times and placed it in her hand. “What’s your name by the way? I don’t think you ever said it.”

She chuckled as she placed the three top cards of the deck on the mat. “You’re right, I didn’t,” she put the deck at the top of the parchment covered seat, the multi-hued blue of the stylized backs staring up at him. “People call me Nil.” 

Nil’s hand hovered over the first card, a smirk crossed her lips as her voice dropped in pitch, an underlying rumble he couldn’t place reverberated in it. “ **Now, shall we see what the future holds for you, Tantei-san?** ”

Shinichi stiffened at her words, “How… How did you know I’m a detective? I never mentioned that.” His fingers dug into the fabric of his seat, his mind racing.

Her smirk only widened as she turned over the first card. A stylized door with a skull was depicted on the card, the roman numerals XIII sat under the drawing. “ **Major Arcana number thirteen, Death. Thought people often jump to the conclusion it means death awaits you in the future, that’s not the true meaning of this card.** ” Nil looked at Shinichi, “ **In truth, Tantei-san, it symbolizes metamorphosis and deep change, regeneration and cycles. For you, this is both literal and metaphorical.** ” Her bright blue eyes held a calm, piercing gaze that burrowed into him “ **Isn’t that right, Conan-kun?** ”

Shinichi’s heart raced, unable to look away from her and the cards. ‘ _How, how can she know all this! What is going on?!_ ’ One hand made its way to his head and curled fast into his hair in frustration, ‘ _I thought this was just a dream, but now, I don’t know what to think._ ’

An electric blue nail tapped on the card, bringing him out of his musings. “ **You’ve already changed a great deal since that night in Tropical Land, Shinichi, since this journey was thrust upon you.** ” Nil’s gaze now filled with sympathy, “ **However, you are far from finished. This is true of the journey you have already begun, and the one you are heading towards now.** ” 

She turned over the second card, pale blue and green divided the card in four, a crescent moon depicted in the middle, with a lobster above it, placed between two towers. The roman numerals XVIII sat at the bottom of the card. “ **Major arcana eighteen, The Moon.** ” Her look became pensive, a frown drawn on her face. “ **The Moon is associated with creativity, inspiration, dreams, and fantasy. It also represents madness, illusions, fear, the subconscious and trickery.** ” Nil’s fingers traced the silver zero in the middle of her choker, “ **I fear the latter will be the trend with what lies ahead.** ” Grim mirth flashed on her face momentarily, “ **Though given what you do, and what you’re traveling to investigate, that shouldn't be so surprising.** ”

Shinichi once more stared at the enigma before him. Whatever this was, dream or not, he had a sinking feeling that this was important, even if he couldn’t grasp why.

Nil’s hand hovered over the last card, looking at the teen detective across from her. “ **Are you prepared for this, the last card?** ”

Shinichi nodded sharply once. No matter what the last card was, he had this gut-feeling woman, Nil, wouldn’t be this serious without cause.

Nil reached down, and flipped the final card over. Shinichi watched as she paled at the image on the card. A bold, broker tower drawn is stark black and blood red, struck by lightning was depicted, a pair of figures falling from it, the roman numerals XVI emblazoned under it. The very card itself seemed to hold an ominous air about it.

He watched as Nil’s face was drawn into scowl, he heard her blow a loud sigh out, and listened as she grumbled darkly under her breath. “Not a good card, I take it?”

She shook her head, “ **Major arcana sixteen, The Tower…** ” Nil growled under her breath. “ **Traditionally, the Tower represents an overly arrogant, prejudiced and authoritarian organization, walking into their own destruction. In this case, however, I fear it is an omen of doom and disaster.** ” She tapped a blue nail in contemplation against the ill fated card. “ **Though, with care, and the help of others, all of you will be able to stem, or maybe even stop the tide of destruction.** ”

She watched as the detective started to sag in his seat, and reached up and undid the mask hair-clip pinning back her brightly hued bangs, picking up the death card with her other.

Shinichi felt his eyelids starting to droop, his mind starting to slip away, as he felt Nil place the two objects in one of his pockets. 

As his eyes slid closed, he heard Nil’s parting words. “ **Keep chasing the Truth, Tantei-san, no matter how ugly or harsh the outcome, don’t turn away from it.** ” He felt a hand cup his cheek in a comforting gesture. “ **That is how you’ll be able find the answers you seek, the answers you all need.** ”

Shinichi knew no more, as his mind slipped away, into sleep or unconsciousness, he wasn’t sure.

**Late Afternoon**

Shinichi blinked as he woke, Ran’s hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him. “Come on Conan-kun, time to wake up. We’re here.” He listened as the announcement sounded over the train’s intercom. “YasoInaba Station, last stop.” 

“Okay, Ran-neechan,” he chirped. She smiled down at her small charge and stood to gather their bags. 

He pushed up his glasses as he rubbed his eyes with a once more too-small hand. ‘ _That, was a bizarre dream._ ’ He yawned, ‘ _I wonder what it means._ ’ Conan shook his head to try and clear the last of the sleep. ‘ _I get the feeling that whatever it was about, I’m going to find it here in Inaba._ ’

Ran shouldered her bag as she extended her hand to Conan, “Ready?” He held her hand, blushing as he did so. She smiled at him, and then turned to her father, still snoring in his seat. 

Shaking her head and sighing, she leaned forward, free hand on her hip. “Oto-san! We’re here, you need to get up too!”

The older detective jerked awake, “Wha- Huh?” He blinked once, twice at his daughter, and yawned; “Oh, Ran, are we here already?”

He stood up, stretching as he did. He grabbed his duffel bag and left the train car with his family. They made their way through and out of the station, arriving at the front. Kogoro set about fishing a set of keys and his cigarettes out of his pocket, walking over to a parked rental car.

“Alright kids, let’s go.” He clicked the remote on the keychain, unlocking the car in front of them and popping the trunk. He tossed his bag in and motioned for Ran and Conan to do the same before climbing into the driver’s seat.

Ran and Conan followed suit, placing their bags in the trunk, Ran shutting it before getting in the passenger’s seat, Conan crawling into the back. Kogoro started the car, handing Ran instructions on how to get to their new place. And with that, they were on their way.

**Evening**

After a short pit-stop to pick up something for dinner, the Mouri family pulled up in front of their new home, Kogoro shutting off the engine, the lot of them getting out. “Alright kids, here we are.” 

Mouri walked up to the front door after they all got their bags out and unlocked it. They walked in after him as he flipped on the light switch. As the lights flickered on, they saw the boxes stacked around the living room, kitchen, and stairs, labels facing this way and that.

Ran sighed as she set her bag down she started sorting the boxes based on what would be needed immediately, and what could wait to be unpacked. Conan set down his bag and went over to help by unboxing what she told him to. Kogoro made his way upstairs to look at what was located on the second floor.

A few minutes later, Mouri called down to the Ran and Conan, “Hey, there’s three bedrooms, so the brat can stay the hell out of mine.”

Conan blinked at that, before pumping his fist in the air, cheering in his head, ‘ _Yes! I don’t have to deal with Oji-san at night anymore!_ ’ A manic grin split his face, ‘ _I might be able to sleep now._ ’

Ran merely chuckled as her small charge’s reaction to the news of a room apart from her father’s. She really couldn’t blame him though, her father did snore rather loudly in his sleep. Plus he tended to reek of beer by the time he went to bed.

She managed to unearth the table, rolling out into the middle of the living room with a quick “Watch out, Conan,” letting the young looking boy get out of the way. She lowered it down, the legs landing with a muffled thump on the floor.

“Conan-kun, can you get dinner from the kitchen and bring it here?” she asked as she made sure the table wouldn’t wobble while they were eating.

“Hai.” was the short response he gave as wandered into the small kitchenette attachment to the room.

As he reached for the bag, the doorbell rang. Conan halted and turned to the door. ‘ _Visitors, at this hour?_ ’ He walked over towards the door.

Ran stood, curiosity written on her face. “I wonder who that could be?” She made her way to the front door, opening it as she and Conan reached it.

Outside on the front step stood a young girl, around Conan’s apparent age. She was wearing a pink and red dress with a white turtleneck sweater underneath. Her light brown hair was tied in short pigtails, short bangs sat above chocolate brown eyes. Behind her stood a tall young man, maybe Ran’s and his actual age. He was wearing a black uniform, the one for the local high school. The most striking thing about him, though, was his silver hair and eyes.

She waved somewhat shyly at them. “H-hello, I’m Dōjima Nanako, and this is my cousin, Narukami Yu.” She reached back and grabbed the teen’s hand to pull him forward a bit. Yu gave a quick wave.

Nanako looked at Conan and then looked up at Ran, “We saw the moving vans earlier, are you the new neighbors?”

Ran knelt down to be on level with the small girl. “Aww, you’re so cute. Yes, we are.” She gave her a kind smile, “I’m Mouri Ran, and this is Edogawa Conan. My father, Kogoro, is upstairs.” 

Nanako looked up at the older girl, smiling at her kind tone, “What’s your dad do?” She asked, blinking her big eyes at Ran.

She stood up, “My dad’s a private detective.” Ran became flustered suddenly, “Oh my gosh, How rude of me, leaving you standing out here.” She looked behind her at the mass of boxes.

“I’d love to invite you in, but,” she motioned to the stacks behind her, “I’m afraid I’ve nothing to offer you, or anywhere for you to sit.”

Yu waved off the invitation, “It’s okay, we just wanted to stop by and introduce ourselves.” He gave the two of them a slight smile, “I imagine I’ll see you around school, Mouri-san, and Conan-kun will see Nanako-chan.”

Conan sighed mentally, but ramped up the kiddy act. “Yay! Now I know someone at school.” He gave them one of his more cheery child grins.

Yu gently tugged on Nanako’s hand. “Come on Nanako-chan, let’s go home and let them unpack.” He gave the pair a slight bow, “It was nice meeting you.” 

She gave the silver haired teen a nod. “Okay. Bye Conan-kun, Ran-san” she waved at the bespectacled boy and the brown haired young woman.

“Goodbye Narukami-san, Nanako-chan.” The pair in the house waved at their new neighbors.

As Ran closed the door, she turned her head to Conan, “Well, they were nice.” She gave him a warm smile, “It’s good to know there’ll be some friendly faces in school come tomorrow.”

“Um,” was Conan’s reply with a nod of his head. He sighed when Ran turned away. ‘ _Ugh, kiddy school again, and now I don’t even have the Detective Boys or Haibara to help keep me from going crazy._ ’

Kogoro made his way down the steps, “Who was that at the door?” He blinked at his kids standing there.

Ran picked up dinner and made her way over to the table, “It was just some of our neighbors,” she waved her father off.

Conan was halfway to the table when he froze, turning back to the door, ‘ _Did she say Dōjima? As in the lead detective of this case?_ ’ He scratched the top of his head. ‘ _I wonder if that could be her father._ ’ A thoughtful expression crossed his face. ‘ _If that’s the case, that could make it easier to get information on the case if I can meet him._ ’

“Oi, brat! If you don’t get over here I’m gonna eat your bento!” Kogoro shouted.

“You most certainly are not!” Ran yelled back.

“Ah, no, I’m coming!” Conan yelped as he dashed back to the table, knowing Kogoro would try to make good on the threat despite the danger of angering his daughter.

The usual chaos settled in as they sat down for dinner, the evening passing in good spirits. Afterwards, they finished unpacking what was needed, and went upstairs, each picking their rooms, Conan claiming the one closest to the stairs. The trio slowly carried their bedding and other items up to the rooms, Conan’s being the quickest, having little of his own from having to share a room with Kogoro.

Ran knocked on his door after he set up his futon and placed down the boxes with his clothing in it. “Do you need any help, Conan-kun?” She looked around the barren room, “Geez I didn’t realize how little you had.”

A frown pulled at her lips, “I’m sure we can get you some things to spruce up your room.”

Conan became flustered, waving his hands, “No, that’s okay, Ran-neechan.”

“Nonsense,” she said, “You need a desk or something Conan-kun, and someplace to put your clothes.” She waved a hand at the boxes filled with his meager possessions scattered about the room.

“No, really, it’s oka-” he tried to say as a yawn interrupted him, “okay.” He shook his head, ‘ _Damn this small body, and its low energy reserves._ ’

Ran giggled at him, “Okay, we’ll continue this in the morning then.” she walked in and pulled him into a hug, “Good night, Conan-kun.”

Heat crept up the not-child’s neck and face, “G-good night, Ran… neechan.” Conan hid his face in her shoulder, ‘ _I wish I was myself Ran, so I could just talk to you again, no more kiddy talk, no more having to add neechan when talking with you._ ’

He pulled away, slipping back into the mask and giving her that cheery child’s grin.

Ran got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Conan listened to her footsteps fade away.

He slumped down, energy drained now that he was alone, “Damn,” he intoned softly.

He walked over to where he dumped his futon and began unfolding it, sighing as he finished his task. He shrugged off his jacket, and froze as two objects fell out of one of the pockets, the tarot card XIII, Death, and Nil’s clip.

Conan picked up the objects with a shaking hand. “This can’t- they can’t-” Wide eyes stared in disbelief at the objects he held. “It was just a dream... wasn’t it?” he asked in a quiet trembling voice.

He placed the objects down, smacking his own cheeks in an effort to shake himself out of it. Shinichi glared down at the impossible objects. “I don’t know where these came from, but…” he cupped his chin in his hand. “I think I’ll hold onto these, just in case.”

He took his wallet out, sliding the tarot card into the billfold, then snapping the mask clip onto the opposite side. “If those are still there in the morning, then I’ll worry.” 

He shook his head, sliding off his glasses, placing them near his pillow. He glared at the offending items in his wallet, as he walked over to turn off the light overhead. “I get the feeling sleep’s going to be hard to find again tonight.”

The lights shut off with a soft click, leaving the shrunken detective alone in the dark with his thoughts on the case, on Ran, and on the should-be-impossible items in his wallet.


	3. Inaba is Weird.

**4/20, Wednesday, Cloudy.**

**Early Morning**

Shinichi woke up, far too early in his opinion, to the blaring of the alarm he set. The not-child glared daggers at his phone before shutting it off. 

Like he had surmised, he had spent most of the night awake trying to parse through the case, the strange dream, and the should-not-exist items. Those last two really got under his skin.

The  _ need _ to check would not leave him alone. So, Conan got out from under his covers and picked up his wallet, hoping the items were just figments caused by a lack of sleep.

As soon as he turned the wallet over, the mask clip seemed to stare back at him, almost like it was mocking him. Another check revealed the tarot card was likewise real. He threw his wallet down, hand cupped over his chin and mouth as his mind started turning things over.

Only to be interrupted by a large yawn erupting from his mouth, and a hungry growl from his stomach. Right.  _ ‘Food first, and maybe I can sneak some coffee too if no-one else is awake.’ _

Crossing his room, and slowly opening the door, Conan peaked out, looking around the hallway.  _ ‘So far, so good,’ _ he mused, neither seeing or hearing anyone awake. Slipping out, he began creeping down the stairs, trying his hardest to keep them from creaking. 

One step seemed ready to foil his careful attempt letting out a loud creak when he placed his weight on it. Conan froze, head darting around, checking to see if anyone was approaching. When it became clear that no one was coming, he continued back down and into the living room.

When he did make it down, he was once more greeted by the sight of boxes everywhere. Sighing, Conan made his way into the kitchen.  _ ‘Right, almost everything is still boxed up from the move.’  _ He walked over to the counter, pushing one of the stool to it, and climbed up.

Scanning the countertop, he spotted what he needed the most right now, the coffee pot and bean grinder. “Alright, so those are set up.” Hefting himself on top of the counter, Conan opened one of the cabinets, and found that some of the mugs had been unpacked as well. Pulling another cabinet open revealed the next thing needed for his quest for waking and awareness, coffee beans. 

“Now, how to make the coffee without waking the rest of the house.” Well, Kogoro wouldn’t be hard, the man slept like a log. This issue would be- “CONAN! What are you doing on the counter?!” And there was Ran. Alas glorious coffee, it was once more out of his reach.

“Good morning Ran-neechan.” Conan chirped. “I just wanted to help out by making coffee for you and Kogoro-ojiisan.” He added his best wide-eyed innocent look to try and get out of the scolding that he really didn’t want to deal with right now.

Ran sighed, a soft, affectionate smile on her face. “That’s very thoughtful of you Conan, but you could hurt yourself climbing around like that.” She walked over, picking him up and placing him on the floor.

“Don’t do that again okay?” She smiled a little brighter now that her ‘charge’ was largely out of harm’s way.

And Conan? He pouted at the fact that he would likely be without coffee now, but he gave a silent huff as he watched Ran go about getting their breakfast ready.

“Don’t forget, Conan, after we finish eating, I’ll walk you part way to school.” Ah yes, he had almost forgotten. Kiddy school again, with no-one to distract him this time. 

He decided the wisest course of action was to make sure he had a good book to read packed, maybe a few, depending on how bad it could be. Conan thought he just might want to invest in a tablet if he wanted to get through this year. It would be easier than hauling books back and forth, and might raise less questions.

**Morning**

The walk to school had been interesting. They had seen one boy with brown hair with headphones on his bike pedaling for all he was worth away from a very loud girl in green, shouting something about T.V.s and something that happened the other day as she chased after him.

He was slowly getting the feeling the people of this town might just be a little off.

**Afternoon**

Scratch might be, the people of this town are most definitely off. While the subjects were just as boring as he had expected, the teachers were decidedly not. The history teacher was even running around in a replica astronaut’s helmet.

Conan quickly decided he needed to get that tablet ASAP if he didn’t want to lose his mind.

Well, he had a card from his folks to use, even though he really hadn’t had to yet. He decided to go check if the shopping mart, Junes, he thought, had anything worthwhile. If nothing else, he might be able to get a can of coffee out of a vending machine.

...Actually, he’d very much like some coffee, especially after the day he’s had. Maybe he should go up to the food court and see if he can’t get that first.

Thankfully, the vending machines did have coffee, and Conan had been able to get a can without anyone, namely Ran, finding out.  _ ‘Coffee, glorious coffee.’ _ He hummed in appreciation as he could feel himself wake up a bit more from indulging in his drink.

Looking around the food court brought a curious sight, the boy and girl from this morning, along with his new neighbor, Narukami. What kept his attention though, was what they were talking about.

“So, you two are ready, right?” Asked the girl in green, “I don’t want Yukiko left in there any longer than she has to be.”

The boy with the headphones sighed, “Chill Chie, we’re all worried about her, but if we wear ourselves out, we won’t be able to save her.”

_ ‘What?’ _ Conan kept his head from snapping around to stare at them, instead moving slowly over to better hear them.  _ ‘I wonder if they’re talking about Amagi Yukiko.’ _

Narukami placed a hand on the girl, Chie’s, shoulder, “We will save her, it might not be easy, but we will do it.” He gave her a slight smile, “And Yosuke’s right, if we rush, we won’t be in any condition to help her.”

_ ‘Okay, something is going on with these three.’ _ Conan had no idea what, but he would get to the bottom of it. Something clicked though as he remembered the name of the girl in green.  _ ‘Chie, as in Amagi’s best friend Satonaka Chie? Okay, now I really think I should follow them.’ _

“Are we ready to head in for today?” Narukami looked at the pair, as they gave him confident nods. “Alright, then let’s head over to the electronics section.”

Trailing after the three teens, Conan had to wonder,  _ ‘Why are they going to the electronics section?’ _ He ran a hand through his hair, confusion bubbling up,  _ ‘It’s not like there’s anywhere she could be hidden there.’ _

While the three teens took the elevator, Conan raced down the stairs, hoping to reach there before them. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he got there after them. Ducking behind one of the shelves, he peaked around the corner to observe them.

They seem to be checking if anyone else is watching as he quickly ducks back around, “Alright, it looks clear, let’s go.”

Poking his head around again, he almost locks up as he watches Narukami put his arm into the T.V.  _ ‘That… should not be possible.’ _ Pushing his glasses up to rub at his eyes, and still, there’s Yu, now halfway into the set.

_ ‘Tha- that shouldn’t be possible! Someone going into a television set should not be physically possible!’ _ Conan was having a small mental meltdown as Yu went into the set almost entirely, Chie and Yosuke starting to follow.

_ ‘I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m not letting them get away!’ _ He sprinted out once they were most of the way in, grabbing onto one of their legs, now taking him along with them.

**-?-**

The next sensation Conan had was free-falling as he watched the repeating black and white ripples move by. Upon seeing the ground come closer, he let go, tucking into a roll to break his fall.

Getting himself standing again, and squinting through the fog, he saw that he was in some sort of T.V. studio, and where those? “Okay, I know I stumble across a lot of crime-scenes, but why are there body outlines all over the place?”

That was when he was reminded he followed others in here.

“What the heck?! What’s this kid doing here?!” That sounded like the girl, Chie. Conan turned around, and saw three very confused teens in glasses.

“Wait, so you grabbed my leg? That was dangerous kid!” Shouted one of the guys, Yosuke, if he remembers right.

_ ‘Wait, glasses? And they’re all wearing them? Why?’  _ He was confused by that, none of them had been wearing them in the food court.

Yu adjusted his glasses, peering down at him, “You’re Conan-kun right?” The silver-haired teen tilted his head, “Why were you following us?”

Yosuke turned to Yu, “Dude! That’s not important right now, we need to get him out of here! It’s danger-”

“You’re looking for Amagi Yukiko in here, correct?” Conan asked, more like stated, as he eyed the three of them, “In that case, I’m not leaving, dangerous or not..” He rolled his shoulders in a shrug, “I deal with murderers on a regular basis.” 

The silver-haired young man’s brow furrowed as he mulled over the statement, and muttered the young boy’s name over a few times. “Conan, Edogawa Conan, Edogawa Conan-” Yu gave a sharp intake of breath, “The same Edogawa Conan that’s always in the papers for either solving murder cases or stopping the Kaitou Kid?”

The not-child had a smirk on his lips, light glinting off his lenses. “Let me introduce myself proper, Edogawa Conan, Detective, at your service.”


	4. Ugly Truths and Broken Detectives pt 1

**4/20, Wednesday, Cloudy.**

**-?-**

The three high-schoolers balked slightly at the elementary student’s introduction, coupled with the facts Yu himself had stated. Yosuke started loudly as usual. “Wait, are you telling me _the_ ‘Kid Killer’ is your neighbour?! AND he followed us into the T.V.?!” The young man seemed to be panicking, badly. 

Yu sighed, trying to stay calm for his team as he gripped his friend’s shoulders, squeezing them slightly to get him to focus. “Yosuke, focus.”

He froze up for just a moment, before looking at Yu. Yosuke took a deep breath before letting it out. “Okay, okay, I’m good.”

Chie on the other hand looked between the young boy and her classmates, confusion on her face. “I get the kid introducing himself as a detective is surprising, but why are the two of you freaking out so much? And what’s with this ‘Kid Killer’ business?”

Conan snorted, “The news papers coined the ‘Kid Killer’ nickname because when I attend his heists, the Kaitou Kid never gets away with his target.” He looked up to the young woman in green, rolling his shoulders in a shrug. 

“As for them freaking out, well, an elementary student regularly stopping a famous jewel thief from getting away with his targets, and in the papers for helping solve other crimes…” He lets himself trail off, before adopting the kiddy nature, realizing the oddity of the situation had caused him to slip. “They’re being silly, aren’t they, Nee-chan?”

She stared at the child before her, turning to her two teammates that were watching the boy carefully, a shaky hand pointed at him. “He’s joking, you’re both joking about what this kid has done, right?” Her voice had gone slightly high at the end of it.

Both Yu and Yosuke shook their heads. Their de-facto leader turned to Chie, “He has been in the papers numerous times, more for solving crimes more than stopping the Kaitou Kid.” 

Yu pushed his glasses up to massage his forehead, this situation was beginning to give him a headache. “Mostly murders, shockingly enough, either by himself or with a group of other children called the Detective Boys.”

The fact that Yu knew this about Conan’s exploits had the young detective on edge. He kept himself outwardly calm, keeping his childish mask at the forefront. “I’ve learned alot from Mouri-ojiisan and Shinichi-niichan.” 

Chie was confused by this, “Mouri-san and Shinichi-san, who are they?” New apparently did not travel far out into Inaba.

Yosuke was starting to get worn by her cluelessness. “Really, Chei, have you never picked up a paper or checked online before?” He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, “They’re two of the biggest names in the media for solving crimes.”

That left her confused, and slightly impressed, “Wait, if the kid’s that smart, then let’s take him with us!” Chie was becoming excited. “If he’s had that sort of training, then he could be a huge help with us finding out who did this!”

Yu started to shake his head, before he stopped, and thought about this a little more. “That might not be a bad idea, so long as he sticks close to Teddie.” Yosuke looked at them both like they’d gone nuts.

Conan chose that moment to speak up, “You may as well accept you’re not getting rid of me, and I can be a lot of help!” The shrunken detective put his hands behind his head, “Besides, a fresh perspective might help.”

“Alright I give up, the kid can come, IF he wants to.” Yosuke threw his hands up and turned around, “Now let’s find that dumb bear and get going.”

That left Conan confused, “Bear?” He quickly got his answer in the squeaking footsteps coming up behind him. “Oh, this is bear-y unexpected, a new face?” That got him to turn around, and come face to face with the oddest mascot costume he’d ever seen.

He held up one finger, ready to say something, before dropping his hand and letting his mouth click shut, “You know what, I don’t want to know.” He turned to leave, only for a fuzzy paw to grasp his shoulder.

“Hey there kiddo, what’re you doing in here?” The blue bear, whom could only be Teddie, turned him around, looking up at the trio, “Is he coming with us, Sensei? Or should we send him back?”

The grey-haired teen walked over and lightly removed Teddie’s hands from the young detective. “He’s coming with us for right now Teddie, but I want him to stick by you once we get to the castle.” 

The blue bear fired off his best salute, “Got it, Sensei!” Conan wasn’t sure how much of the cheery bear he could take.

“Alright, let’s head to the castle.” Yu directed the group, letting Teddie take the lead so his sharp nose would keep them from getting lost.

Conan couldn’t help but wonder at the fact there was supposed to be a castle nearby.

**-Yukiko’s Castle, Entrance-**

...Though it was a bit hard to make out through the fog, there did indeed appear to be a European style medieval castle sitting in the middle of where-ever the hell they were.

The not-child turned to the teens and the mascot. “So, Amagi-san is in here somewhere?” He tilted his head to one side, “Why hasn’t she just left on her own?”

The group shared a look, “You’ll see when we get in there.” They all have various levels of unease on their features. “It’s something that has to be seen to be believed.”

Conan had an expression on his face that said he would be the judge of that.

  
  


**-Yukiko’s Castle, 5th Floor-**

Conan did admit that the masked blobs that resolved into strange, and in some cases terrifying monsters, Shadows, did have to be seen to be believed. As did the three teens summoning giant figures with names from mythology to fight them. Persona, huh, what an odd power.

He almost collided with the back of one of the boy’s legs, the whole of the group seems to have frozen in the doorway to a large room. Confused and worried chatter passing between them.

“What’s going on, why is there someone else in here?” Chie was concerned, even though she didn’t recognise the figure in the blue suit, in here, it was hard to tell if it was human, or someone’s Shadow. The brown hair was vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t quite place where.

“But it can’t be, I’m bear-y sure I haven’t smelled anyone else come in here but you guys.” Teddie started wracking his mind to see if he could remember anything else. No, he hadn’t smelt anyone else come in today.

“What do we do, Partner?” Yosuke had his hand gripping Yu’s shoulder, the beginnings of panic starting to thread into his voice.

Yu looked over the figure before them carefully, it did look slightly familiar, but from where? “We take it slow, if we can get past it without instigating a fight, for now, that would be best, since I don’t see the person it belongs to.”

Conan was confused as to what they were concerned about, he managed to get himself out from behind the group, spying the figure. Caution turning to quiet rage as the form turned around.

“...What, is this?” Conan’s voice dropping in pitch as steel filled it. He turned to the group, his eyes far harsher, harder, than any grade schooler’s eyes had a right to be. “Who is that?”

The change in tone and stance startled the Investigation Team. Yu glanced between the child and the young man in the blue suit. “Do you know who that is, Conan-kun?”

“Someone pretending to be Kudo Shinichi, again,” he bit out, turning back to face the stranger. He’d been impersonated one too many times.

“The Missing Highschool detective of the East, Kudo?” Yu turned to look at the two of them, “How do you know it’s not really him?”

The figure walked slowly closer to the group, eyes opening to reveal bright Shadow yellow, a harsh, humorless laugh ringing out. “ _Yes, do tell,_ **_Conan_ ** _, how do you know I’m a fraud?_ ”

Yellow eyes flicker to the rest of the group, “A _ll of you can leave if you like, save for the little_ **_liar_ ** _._ ”

“Conan-kun? What’s he talking about?” Chie’s eyes darted back and forth between the boy and the Shadow. All eyes fell on the young detective.

The small frame locked up, for just a moment, but all present caught it. He bit out his reply, “I don’t know.”

That caused the Shadow to grin even wider, “ _Oh really? Maybe I should show them then._ ” Its gaze dancing up to the teens before locking back onto its target. “ _We’ve gone against everything we stood for EVERYTHING!_ ” Shadow Shinichi shouted, its form flickering, being replaced with Conan’s own form. “ _Remember Kudo,_ **_‘There is only one truth?!’_ **“

The members of the Investigation Team took a step back at that. Even with everything they’ve seen so far into their brief ventures into the TV World; that, if the Shadow was to be believed, the child in front of them was actually a teen their own age sent them reeling.

Conan stood silent, seething at the creature wearing both his faces as it flickered back to his original form. Another humorless bark of laughter, “ _Not going to say anything for yourself?_ ” Harsh frowns etched across both faces. “ _Your silence speaks volumes,_ **_Lair_ ** _._ ”

“S _o, let’s try something else then._ ” The Shadow had drawn closer, “ _Tell me then; which is real, and which is the lie, Shinichi? Or Conan?_ ”

Silence spanned the space between the two. “ _Of course you can’t answer, because both are lies!_ ” The Shadow’s form began flickering erratically between Kudo and Edogawa. “ _Edogawa Conan doesn’t exist, and Kudo Shinichi died that night at Tropical Land!_ ” 

It stabilized once more looking like Shinichi, the Shadow now looming over the not-child, “ _We don’t deserve to exist anymore, not after all the pain we’ve caused, especially to her!_ ”

That last line caused Conan to break his silence. “Shut UP! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” The Shadow’s expression was blank for a moment, before splitting into a rictus grin.

That response seemed to cause the teens to snap out of their daze at what was occuring in front of them. “Don’t say it!”

Their plea fell on deaf ears, rage in every line of his small body. “You’re not ME!”

Hysterical laughter and dark black-red fog started to fill the room. “ _You’re right! I’m not you, not anymore!_ ” Shadow Shinichi had been completely encased now, “ _And soon, I’ll make sure you can’t lie or hurt anyone again._ ”

The haze burst apart, Conan was blown back, weakened, but aware, as the twisted form his Shadow had taken was revealed. A mirror, encircled by a shark floated before them, the team moved in between the two.

“ ** _Don’t interfere!_ **” A dark, bloodied claws slammed into the glass from within, joined by more, breaking it and sending shards scattering to the carpet below. Dark, tar-like substance dripped out as the two stained hands grabbed the edge of the shark and broken glass, heaving itself out.

  
What emerged was a caricature of Kudo Shinichi, wrapped in bandages, tar rolling off it, sharp shark teeth in a manic grin under the single exposed yellow eye. A bloody hole in its chest over its heart, black feathers driven into it. Long clawed limbs snaked out of the tar-like substance, winding around it, holding fast. “ **I am the Shadow, the** **_TRUE SELF_ ** **, and I will see that one truth, prevails.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had over on FF.net, but ch 5 is almost done and should be up within the week. Yell at me if it's not.


	5. Ugly Truths and Broken Detectives, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick AN: Going to be using some skills from older/newer Persona games to better fit Shinichi/Conan’s Shadow and Persona. Also, writing fight scenes is HARD.

**4/20, Wednesday, Cloudy.**

**-Yukiko’s Castle, 5th Floor-**

The tar and blood-stained shadow made a sweeping motion with its hands, “ **Move, the only one I want is the Lair, stay, and die.** ” It moved back, gripping broken glass and hard metal. It’s yellow gaze cold and impassive.

Yu stood at the forefront of the group, his katana’s edge glinting. “Sorry, but that’s not going to happen.” Chie and Yosuke moving into position behind him.

Stained claws grasped the edge of the mirror tighter, mouth twisted in a sharp scowl. “ **Then you get to die with him.** ” The Shadow released its grip on the broken edge and waved its hand. “ ** _Swift Strike!_ **” was called out, the claw tipped arms of tar balled into fists as they lashed out at the teens.

“Move!” Left Yu’s mouth as his legs were already pumping to get him away from the flurry of strikes. Yosuke began weaving around the dark limbs, Chie hopping back, lashing out with a kick when one got too close.

Steel sings through the air, biting into the dark tar from both Yosuke and Yu. The limbs jerk as Shadow Shinichi all but hisses, letting the damaged tar fall to the ground, new clawed hands bubbling from the stumps. “Teddie! Any weaknesses?”

The blue furred mascot was hovering nervously by the shrunken teen, “I don’t know, Sensei!” Teddie grabbed the top of his head, worried, “It doesn’t seem to be strong or weak to physical strikes. Try elemental attacks!”

Yu glared at the Shadow, elemental hits could be very effective, but always ran the risk of burning them out faster. And it would be a guessing game until they got lucky.

Shadow Shinichi took their moment of hesitation to lash out again. It had moved up to Chie, raising itself up before trying to slam the back of the mirror on top of her. The brunette noticed and just barely got out from under it, the shock-wave of the slam sending her skidding.

"Chie!" the pair called out, worried. 

"I'm okay, that was close though." She panted, sending the Shadow a glare as it floated back. She got back into her ready stance. A blue card floated down before her, a sharp kick shattering it with a fierce call from the girl. "Tomoe, **_Bufu!_ **"

A female figure in a yellow and black jumpsuit manifested behind her, twirling a double headed naginata in arcing paths as ice crashed into the Shadow. It flinched slightly from the impact, but otherwise didn't seem too harmed.

"Ice doesn't seem very effective, try something else!" Teddie shouted in a panic. 

This was very bad, they weren't mentally prepared to fight someone else's Shadow right now, it was going to cut into their time-frame for rescuing Yukiko. They'd need to end this fast. Yu held his hand out as a blue tarot card formed, crushing it. "Izanagi, **_Zio!_ **"

A black and silver figure stood behind Yu, yellow eyes glaring out from behind a steel mask. Hand outstretched as the figure's blade was swept back, lightning arcing towards their foe. 

The bolts struck true, and the Shadow roared as the electricity lanced through it. The floating mirror holding it crashed to the ground, the shadow slumped in a daze.

"You did it, electricity seems to really do the trick!" The blue bear cheered from the sidelines. 

The trio on the battlefield surrounded the stunned Shadow. Yosuke turned to Yu. "What do you think, Partner? Time for an 'All Out Attack'?" He clenched his hands tighter around his kunia.

Yu swung his katana around, pointing to their foe before charging forward. "Go for it!" The group piled on top of Shadow Shinichi, blades biting and kicks flying in a frenzy to get strikes in while it was still downed.

Conan, still being propped up by Teddie, looked over at the fight going on. A part of him couldn't believe this was actually happening. That his new neighbor, Yu, and the young man's friends were fighting a monster wearing his face. All on the other side of the T.V. He was half convinced this was all a hallucination from one too many smoke bombs at KID's heists.

But, no, the carpet under his fingers and softness of the bear costume holding him up were all too real. "Why," he choked out, "why is this happening?"

Any chance for a reply was cut short when the Shadow got back up with a roar, the trio forced to disengage. It’s singular yellow eye glared at them. “ **Why won’t you just stay out of my way?!** ” The eye of the shark on the mirror frame began to glow blue, and the Shadow pointed a single, bloodied claw at Yosuke. “ ** _Aqua_ ** _!_ ”

“Wha- Shit!” He quickly dove out of the way of the mass of water that had nearly enveloped him. “That’s new. Teddie?” Yosuke scrambled back to his feet, kunia at the ready. Everyone was more on edge now that the Shadow had pulled out something new.

The bear was in a near panic. “I-I don’t know, maybe some sub-type spell from the ice skills?”

“Everyone just be careful, we don’t know what else this thing can do.” Yu ordered, a wary eye kept on the detective’s Shadow.

Yosuke spun one of his kunai around, “Okay, let’s see what it thinks of this!” He let the quick becoming all too familiar tarot card form in front of him. A spin and a call as he shattered it. “Jiraiya, **_Garu!_ **”

What he summoned could be described as a ninja-like figure in a white disco suit with themes of camo and a vaguely frog-like mask. The being threw its hands forward, giant gold throwing stars on its palms spinning rapidly as winds buffeted the Shadow.

A hiss of anger let them know the attack had done its damage. Tar arms lashed out at the trio, anger seemed to coil around the Shadow as the group managed to get away with glancing blows. Seething, it bellowed out a spell. “ ** _MAEIHA!_ **”

Yu, Yosuke, and Chie braced themselves as black and red energy erupted beneath them. The energy was dark, so dark, and so cold it seemed to burn, like the chill of having someone walk over your grave.

The trio got up, slightly shaky from the attack. Yosuke, panting, “Wha- what was that?” Teddie was sobbing from the sidelines. “I was so beary worried! That looked like a Curse skill! I thought you all were done for!”

Yu took a moment to check over himself and his friends, “It doesn’t seem to be a one-shot like Hama or Mudo, but that did hurt.” He made a quick mental note to not switch to Angel during this fight. 

Silver-grey eyes narrowed at the Shadow, tarot card floating back down into his hand. “ **Zio!** ” was called out as lightning arced out at his target. “As soon as it goes down, hit it!”

Shadow Shinichi howled as the electricity tore through it, falling prone, limbs jerking slightly. The teens fell onto it, tearing into it with renewed fury.

“ **Why?** ” the Shadow whispered, shaking, “ **Why are you protecting a liar like him?** ” It shrieked as it threw the group off of itself. It tried to right itself, but seemed to lose balance if it tried to float too high from the ground. 

Panting, it narrowed its singular eye at them, “ **Why? After his lies have caused so much pain?** ”

Shinichi had to wonder that himself. Why were these people, who barely knew him, fighting so hard to protect him. His nails bit into his palm as he clenched his fist, hating that was just stuck there, helpless, _again_.

The trio gave the Shadow a hard look. “Because we made a promise, to save anyone who wound up here, and to find the truth behind this case.” Yu stated with a weight behind it.

Chie piped up, “You really think we’re so heartless at to leave someone behind and just let them die? Are you crazy?”

Yosuke quickly added, “Yeah, you’d have to be mental if you think we’re just going to let you do that.”

Tarry limbs coiled against the frame of the mirror. “ **Even if I told you there was blood on our hands?** ” The Shadow held up its own blood stained one as to drive home the point.

The teens froze at that, shock and confusion painting their features. 

Clawed hands lashed out at them, Shadow Shinichi taking advantage of their shock, shouting as it did so. “ **People we could have stopped, people we could have saved! IF WE HAD JUST PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER A LITTLE FASTER! IF WE WERE MORE FOCUSED ON SECURING THE SUSPECT INSTEAD OF SHOW-BOATING!** ”

That got them all moving again, trying to get out of the way of the blows, a few hits glancing, a few more solid ones.

Yu found his footing first, and stared down the ranting Shadow. “Regardless, we’re still going to stop you.” His silvery eyes seemed to glow blue for a moment as the card floated down to his hand. “Izanagi, we’re ending this, now. **ZIO!** ” 

The card shattered, as the black and silver specter formed behind him, planting its blade in the ground, both hands aimed at the shadow as it unleashed their largest blast of lightning yet.

Electricity seemed to boil the tar making up the extra limbs of the shadow, sending it crashing to the ground. Black and red smoke shrouded its form, before clearing and revealing it to once more resemble a golden eyed Shinichi.

Yu planted the blade of his katana in the ground, leaning his weight against it. It seems that he’d worn himself out with that last blast.

Conan shakily got to his feet, anger on his face as he walked slowly to the Shadow, watching it’s blank, impassive golden-yellow stare. “You-” He tried to start once he was in front of it before he was cut off.

“Don’t.” It was Chie that spoke. “Don’t reject it again. It’ll just go berserk.” She walked over, before kneeling down next to him. “Everyone has a side to themselves they don’t want to admit to, but denouncing it now will only start the fight again.”

Yosuke walked over next. “Look, I can’t even begin to imagine what happened to cause…” He trailed off, waving at Conan’s appearance and then at Shadow Shinichi, “this, but you’re not alone with this Shadow business, at least.” 

The sound of metal scraping stone caused Conan to turn his head and look at Yu. The silver haired teen was slowly making his way over. “Con-” he stopped, shook his head, and started again. “Kudo-kun. No matter what has happened, or will happen, you’re still you.”

Far too old eyes looked back at all of them from a far too young looking face. Conan, no, Shinichi sighed, letting any and all pretenses fall away as he took off his glasses, folding them away as he spoke.

“You’re right, all of you.” He turned to the face he used to see in the mirror, the face he lost due to his delusion of invincibility that so many teens his age tend to have. “You more so than any other.” 

The shrunken detective looked down, “You’re right, even though I know, objectively, it’s not my fault those people died, I still can’t help but blame myself.”

Kudo turned to the other teens, regret on his small, childish face. “And yes, I have lied, a great deal, but that’s because the truth would only end with more deaths.” 

He turned back to his Shadow. “But that doesn’t mean it isn’t eating me up inside.” Shinichi ran his small hand through his hair. “I’m just, so… tired. But I can’t stop, and I won’t until I’ve put the ones who’ve done this to me away.” He looked up at the form he used to have. “But you already knew that, didn’t you, Me?”

The Shadow looked back at him, it’s blank expression morphing into a small, sad smile as blue particles of light engulfed it. 

When light cleared, floating where the Shadow had stood was male figure, clad in black yukata, a shark’s tail in place of legs, a mirror hanging around its neck, black veil covering its face. It held one hand up, an orb of water floating above it. 

Shinichi’s new Persona vanished as quickly as it came, the detective started to sag as he let out a low chuckle, “Shinigami, huh? Someone thinks they're funny.”

Teddie’s squeaking footsteps quickly approached as he helped the team catch the shrunken teen nearly collapsed. “Easy there Conan, we’ve got you.”

He turned his head to the group, “Why am I so tired all of a sudden?”

“This world just does that to you, the fog is draining.” Yu said, picking up Shinichi.

Yosuke gave a rueful chuckle, “And the mental drain from dealing with one's Shadow doesn’t help.”

Shinchi gave a half-hearted glare at him, “Do you really need to do this?”

“Yes, you look about ready to collapse.” Yu gave back as a short reply. Shinichi only gave a resigned huff in return.

Chie looked at the group, a little dejected. “We’re going to need to stop for the day, aren’t we?”

Yu and Yosuke shared a look, “Unfortunately. We need to get…” They both looked at the teen turned grade-schooler in Yu’s arms, “Would you prefer we call you Conan or Kudo?”

The not-child gave a short sigh, “While we’re in here. Kudo or Shinichi is fine, but in public? It’s going to need to be Conan. I already have one person who knows that slips up far too much as it is.”

They nodded in understanding. Yu resumed, “I feel like there’s a story there. Regardless, we need to get Shinichi out of here for now.” He turned to look at Chie, “We’ll resume tomorrow, don’t worry, we will rescue Yukiko before the fog clears.”

Shinichi gave all of them a look. “I’m coming with you all tomorrow. I’m not going to drop this case.” He gave a jaw-cracking yawn. “And I want an explanation when I don’t feel like I’m about to fall on my face.”

“So long as you help us with this case? Deal.” Yu returned. “But for now, let’s get you back to the Mouris before they panic.” He dug around in his pocket, pulling out something. “Gather up everyone.” 

Once everyone was clustered around them, Yu tossed it up into the air. There was a bright light, and once it cleared, they were standing back in front of the castle.

**-Yukiko’s Castle, Entrance-**

Shinichi looked around confused. “But how did- We were just-” He whipped his head around to stare at Yu. “What. Just. Happened?”

The silver-haired teen shrugged one shoulder, “It’s something called a Goho-M. Toss it up, and you’re back outside the dungeon. I try not to think about it too hard, enough about this place doesn’t make sense as is.”

There was a frustrated noise from the not-child before Shinichi let his head thump against Yu’s shoulder. “You know what, my head hurts enough as it is.”

“Smart move, now let’s head back.” Yosuke said, before turning to Teddie. “Mind leading the way Ted?”

“No problem!” Teddie exclaimed, turning around sharply before marching off into the fog, “Just follow me folks!”

**Late Afternoon**

The group emerged back into the normal world, Yu waving at his friends before heading off. “I’m going to go get Conan home.”

“Alright later you two.” Yosuke gave them a quick wave before wandering off, muttering under his breath. “Well, this was a wild day.”

“Isn’t that the truth. Later.” Chie said while wandering for the exit, slightly morose that saving Yukiko had been delayed again, but at least they got some good help out of it.

**Evening**

The odd pair of Yu and Conan made their way closer to their homes. A small hand tapped on the taller of the two’s shoulder. “You can put me down now, Narukami-san.” Conan said softly.

Yu obliged, stopping to let the shrunken teen down. “You know, you can call me Yu, Conan-kun.”

“Oka-” Conan tried to start before he was cut off by a yell.

“CONAN-KUN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Mouri Ran came rushing up to them, plastic bags bouncing in her grip as she approached.

He gave Yu a slightly panicked look before turning to Ran. “I was out exploring Inaba, Ran-neechan!” He quickly turned back to the taller teen and mouthed ‘play along’ at him. “But I guess I exhausted myself, and then Yu-niichan found me and offered to bring me home.”

Ran turned and gave Yu a grateful look. “Narukami-kun, right?” At his nod, she continued. “Thank you so much for bringing Conan-kun home. You would not believe the amount of trouble he seems to find.” She added with some level of exasperation.

Yu gave her a small smile, and Conan a slightly larger smirk, “Somehow, I think I just might.”

Conan gave him a flat look before turning to Ran. “Yu-niichan is so cool, Ran-neechan! Maybe even cooler than Heiji-niichan!”

That caused her a small bit of surprise, “Really now?” A small smile crossed her face. “Well then, thank you again, Narukami-kun.” She took Conan’s hand with her free one after shuffling some of her bags around. “Good night, we'll see you tomorrow.”

The small boy turned and waved to Yu as they entered the house, “Bye Yu-niichan, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He waved back to the pair before entering the Dojima household. They may not have made as much progress as he would have liked, but they had gained an interesting new ally in this odd case.


End file.
